Flashie, Pashie, and Dashie
by tomColt15
Summary: Every pony knows about the brash Rainbow Dash, but what did she have to go through in order to get there. With two other sisters, Dashie's adventure will begin. CANCELLED - I got a new origin idea and I don't like this one anymore, sorry
1. Triplets

_A/N; Some early notes. This story was written based off a picture I saw on the interwebs and beacuse I'm starting family life classes at school soon. So I deciceded, hey why not make my own little past life story everyone else is. Anyway, here it is._

* * *

><p>The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly above Canterlot. Things were always glistening there and the streets shined with gold and glimmer. Nothing could compare to the fancy ways of Canterlot, even if some ponies there were a bit snooty and unpleasant. Around the Canterlot castle, many tall, strong stallions took their posts and paced back in forth in order to protect their princess. They were usually all pegasi occasionally there were a few earth ponies and unicorn. However, due to information in the past were pegasi were warriors, it was mainly them, for it was in their blood. One peagsus stood at the front fate tall and proud. He was the top of his training class and most trusted among the royal guards. His dark blue coat shimmered in the sunlight, and his wild purple mane flowed in the wind past his golden helmet. There was a serious look on his face, yet a worried one at the same time. He tapped his hoof on the ground impatiently as he waited for his shift to end. Finally, a white pegasus about the same size as the other came to tell him his shift was up. The serious look on his face dimmed down into a calm look as he sighed a great sigh. He began to open his mouth in order to speak but was quickly cut off by his commanding officer.<p>

"Got to her," the white pegasus said. The blue one put on a goofy smile, his scarlet eyes full of relief. He nodded, then saluted his boss before galloping off. Once out of sight, the white pegasus smirked. "Oh, I remember when my wife was pregnant."

He ran as fast as he could while trying to make sure all his armor didn't fall out of his saddle bags. The stallion didn't stop or even slow down at all, he had great endurance. He'd wished he could fly, but the saddle bags kept him from it. The stallion was a very fast flier for his size, and he knew that as well. He was in a hurry to get to the hospital after he heard his wife was rushed there in the middle of his shift. Once the hospital came to view, the stallion yet again wore a big silly grin. He rushed inside and payed no attention to the nurse at the front desk as she asked if he needed any help. He ran up and down hallways, turned millions of corners, and leaped across stair cases until he found a nurse pushing a mare in a wheel chair. That was his wife alright. No other pony had the same shining rainbow mane like she did. He ran over the the pregnant mare and kept running with the nurse pushing her.

"Sorry.. I was so... late," the blue stallion said between breathes. The rainbow mare look at him and attempted to smile.

"Thank you Blitz," she said as she softly smiled.

"Don't worry Prism, it'll be over before you know it," he said as his wife was shoved into a random room. He trotted in along side and watched as the process began. After a series of painful sounding screams and orders to push, there was a faint crying noise. The crying grew louder soon after though, however it sounded more like there were two ponies crying. Another order to push was commanded by the nurse, and yet another crying noise was produced. The blue stallion stared in awe at the three small fillies that cried before him.

"There are three of 'em," he whispered as his red eyes were still fixed upon the miracle of birth. The nurse stood back and sighed. She used her magic to levitate a clipboard in front of her then began speaking.

"Well, Mr. Sonic Blitz and Mrs. Shining Prism, it seems you've got triplets," the nurse said as she scribbled onto to clipboard. She glanced at the three fillies that were now quiet. "And I must say, I've never seen any foal with such a color scheme." The nurse was right as well. All three foals were cyan pegasi with a rainbow mane and a tail to match. Even though Shining Prism had a rainbow tail, her mane was only red and orange, possible a bit yellow as well. "Well, only one thing left to do. What do you two want to name them?"


	2. Sisterly Love

"Stop! Dash give it back! I'm telling mom! Stop it!" a little rainbow filly screamed and shouted. Her mane had six different colors in it and her eyes were a deep scarlet. Her mane was cut straight at the tips as well as at her tail, but it was still kind of long. She chased another cyan pegasus filly with the same exact color scheme. However, this other filly was smaller and her mane and tail were messy and medium in length. Her eyes were rosy

"Only if you can catch me Flash! Or are you too old?" the other filly teased. This angered her doppleganger, and the two were soon at a high speed chase.

"Oh um, Spectrum, Rainbow, I don't think that's a good idea, another filly with the same colors pleaded. "What if dad gets back and we all get in trouble, or, or, we get banished to the forest we learned about in school!" she panicked. This filly had a long, wavy mane and maroon eyes. Nevertheless, what she had said certainly stopped the other two.

"The uh Everfree forest? Yeah, I don't think I'd like to get sent there," the neater filly called Spectrum said.

"Pfft, as if! That's like all the way in Ponytown place, we're in Canterlot! Besides I never actually listen to that lamo teacher anyway," the one called Rainbow scoffed.

"Really so you don't mind going into a dark and scary forest all by yourself, with no food or water!" Spectrum tried scaring. Rainbow scoffed again. "Okay then," Spectrum trotted over to a picture that hung on the wall and picked up a marker. On the picture were three fillies. They were the same three rainbow colored fillies only younger. Under the one farthest to the left, the name Spectrum Flash, was written. Under the one cowering in the middle, the name Polychrome Passion, was written. Finally the smallest of the three on the right had the name, Rainbow Dash, scribbled underneath. "Maybe I should delete you from the family," Flash threatened.

"You wouldn't," Dash dared. Spectrum opened the cap of the marker as quickly as she could and tried to scribble all over her sister's face in the picture. Rainbow, being the rowdy one, leaped after her and once again the two sisters were caught butting heads. As the two fillies raged on, they heard their front door unlock and the knob beginning to twist. When two older ponies trotted through the front door, they immediately saw the children fighting. Spectrum was the first to notice and made a hasty attempt to look good. She ran to her parents and sat politely on her haunches as she began to twist stories.

"Daddy, Dash was being mean again!" she said quickly then turned to stick her tongue out at her sister. Rainbow's eyes went wide, realizing she might get in trouble and dashed over next to Spectrum, sat down, and put on the most forgivable face as possible.

"Nu-uh, she was gonna scwibble me out the picture," Dash said in a childish voice. Then she smirked. "Besides, Spectrume's the oldest, shouldn't she be a 'role madel'?" Rainbow said bending her hooves at her words. The blue stallion blinked a couple of times to take all of the whining in and think of a way to respond.

"Well, uh, why don't you two start from the beginning. What's the whole story behind this, cause right now I'm pretty confused," Sonic Blitz admitted. Even though he was a strong tough stallion, he was never very good when whining children arguments. Especially these ones, which happened at least three times a week.

The two pegasus fillies looked at each other and blinked three times. After that, discord took its place. The fillies babbled on and on cutting each other off, making it impossible for any pony to understand anything they were saying. "Alright, alright, alright, settle down. Now one at a time explain what happened. Alright why don't you start Spectrum," Sonic said calming the little ones down a bit.  
>"Well, I was just being a normal pony," the colorful filly started. "unlike some ponies" she stated glancing at her sister. "Then a horrible monster whose name starts with an R came over and-"<p>

"Hey, I'm no monster! You're to monster you, you, MONSTER!" Rainbow Dash attempted to insult.

"Nu-uh, you're always being a meanie and trying to look cool!"

"I can't try to be something I am!"

"Nu-uh, you're a lame wannabe!"

"And you're a girly prick!"

"ENOUGH!" Sonic screamed at the fillies as things got out of hoof. The fillies immediately jumped and turned to their father with innocent eyes. Blitz sighed and regained his composure. "Alright, since you two don't seem to be able to cooperate, I'll ask your sister." He then turned to the long maned filly cowering in the corner. "Polychrome, would you mind telling me what happened?"

The filly turned to her two sisters who both glared at her. "Yeah Pash, tell 'em about how Flash tried vandalizing..ing... scribbling on my picture!" Dash said.

"Nu-uh, tell dad about how Dash tried stealing my toy!" Flash defended herself.

"Well, um," Polychrome murmmured. "What happened was Dash asked to see Flash's new toy, and she said no."

"A-Ha! See Flash was being mean!" Dash cut off her shy sister.

"No! Finish the story Pash," Flash said still trying to defend herself.

"So Rainbow took the toy and sped off, then."

"See! Dash stole my toy!" Spectrum said.

"So they insulted each other and Spectrum tried scribbling on our picture, then you came home," Polychrome finished. By this time Sonic already facehoofed, it was the same everyday. Dash and Flash fought, and Polychrome had to explain everything.

"Alright, both of you are at fault and you know the drill," Blitz said simply.

"Yeah yeah," Dash complained waving a hoof in the air.

"Two weeks grounded," Flash reminded no pony in particular. The two troublesome fillies trotted upstairs and into their room grumpily. Once again Sonic Blitz sighed.

"Well that's that," Sonic said turning to the third filly. "How come they can't be nice and quiet like you?" Polychrome Passion only shrugged and hid behind her long hair.


	3. Escaped

"Rainbow Dash wake up this instant!" the unicorn snapped at the young filly who was at the moment taking a nap in the middle of her history class. However, the rough maned filly kept snoring. Another filly who looked very similar to her nudged her on the shoulder in order to wake her up.

"Psst, Dash wake up," Spectrum Flash whispered to her sister as she kept nudging her.

"Huh, what are we doing?" the woozy filly asked a bit too loud. The teacher glared at her student with anger.

"Rainbow Dash, this is the last time you're going to sleep in my class! You've just earned yourself another detention. Meet me this afternoon, same class as always-"

"Blah blah blah yeah yeah, I know the drill lectures and quiet I get it," Rainbow Dash cut her teacher off in the middle of her speech earning herself yet another seething glare.

"Well, if you know so much why don't you tell us who Starswirl the Bearded was," her history teacher mocked.

"Uh, an earth po- unicor-pega... a bearded old dude?" Rainbow Dash smirked. She really knew that he was a unicorn, but she always acted stupid in front of her classmates in order to keep up with a cool reputation. This last comment earned her a series of giggles, laughs, and hive hooves.

"How about another detention this Saturday, since you're so brilliant," the unicorn seethed.

"What! Not Saturday, that's when the new Ponymon series comes on!" Rainbow yelled, another wave of laughter fell upon the classroom.

"Well, I guess that's too bad. Meet me in the Principal's office after this class," the teacher said as a final punishment. Rainbow mumbled something that made the class laugh again as she marched to the principal's office with her stubby hooves. The teacher didn't even bother looking at Rainbow Dash, instead she just went through the rest of her lesson.

In the principal's office, Rainbow was being stared down by another unicorn who had a gray ane pulled into a bun with pens and pencils holding it together. Rainbow leaned back in her chair and gave out a huge sigh as she waited for her teacher to get there.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, what did you do this time?" the principal asked breaking the silence. Rainbow only shrugged, she never liked talking to the principal since one screw up meant a call home for her. Every time the school called her parents, she would arrive home just to get a lecture about how she should be more like her sisters. Rainbow sighed again. As if on cue, her teacher trotted into the room with a fairly unpleasant look set upon her face. Dash sat up in the chair and watched as her teacher trotted in front of her.

"Rainbow Dash, how many times am I going to have to see you here?" her teacher began.

"As many times as you like. I'm not sending myself here," Rainbow said cockily as ever. The teacher sighed and knelt down to the small filly.

"Rainbow, I know you're a smart kid, but you can't keep acting up. I've seen your grades, schools all over Equestria would love to have you and your sisters enroll, but your behavior kills it all," the teacher said as if pleading.

"All I need is to pass grade school and I'm set as long as I stay cool," Rainbow replied simply.

"Is that all there is to you? Being cool? Rainbow, you can't act stupid just so that kids think you're cool. Just be yourself, even if it may seem nerdy." Rainbow looked away from the teacher.

"Whatever, I don't need this school, I don't need any pony," she said scornfully. The teacher sighed once more. There was nothing that ever pleased the troublesome filly.

Meanwhile, two more rainbow maned fillies were on their way home. "Can you believe Rainbow Dash would act like that in class?" Spectrum Flash asked her sister.

"Well, you know Rainbow. She likes the attention," Polychrome answered quietly.

"Ugh, I cannot believe I'm even related to her. Maybe she as adopted?"

"Well, we all have rainbow hair, I don't think that comes to just any pony," Passion giggled.

"Yeah, I wonder if there's some recessive gene that just makes her super lame and stupid," Flash insulted there sister while she wasn't present. The two fillies shared a few laughs before finally reaching their threshold. When they trotted inside they were quite surprised to see their father sitting in front of the T.V. Sonic Blitz stared at the T.V. as the news pony rambled on about some escape prisoner.

"Hey dad, I thought you'd be at work?" Spectrum spoke up.

"Huh, oh, no I came home early to get some stuff. Apparently some pony escaped the royal prison and is on the run around Canterlot. I was put in charge for getting him back since I was the first to put him in jail. I'll be out really late., your mom will be back at the usual time," Sonic Blitz explained.

"What like ten o'clock again? Why can't ponies pick up their foals when their supposed to?" Spectrum complained.

"Heh, well working a day-care is hard work. I think she's got tomorrow off though. That's a whole Saturday you girls can spend with your mom," Sonic said while ruffling the two fillies manes.

"Rainbow got a detention today and tomorrow though," Spectrum informed her father. Blitz sighed. Rainbow always got into some sort of trouble.

"Well, I guess she just needs to keep learning her lesson."

Two hours later, Rainbow Dash's detention was finally dismissed. Rainbow trotted down the street. AS she walked through town a squawking noise followed her around. She finally turned around just about ready to scream, but soon calmed down after seeing what was annoying her. A little featherless duck thing was following her. She knelt down to meet its walled eyes.

"Uh, hey there little guy?" Rainbow greeted the naked bird. The response was another squawk. "Um, okay then?" Another squawk. Rainbow didn't know what to do. It seemed like the chicken thing was trying to show her something. It kept jumping and pointing towards an alley. "Okay okay, I'll go see whats up, jeez." Rainbow Dash tiptoed over to the dark alley, there she saw two stallions. One of them, was wearing an orange prison suit, the other was wearing a black leather jacket.

"You sure this is that scumbag's address?" the orange suited pony asked.

"Positive, Sonic Blitz lives here with his wife and I'm pretty sure he's got triplets," the other stallion said.

"Great, now one more thing. What do you have that can burn a house down?"


	4. Fire Alert

Rainbow Dash trotted away quietly and kept the bird things mouth closed with one hoof, to keep it from squawking. Once she was a couple of feet from the alley she quickly galloped away from the two. Rainbow was no idiot, she knew what they were planning, and she had to tell her family. A couple feet from her house she just realized she still had the gross bird looking thing in her hooves. She looked at the poor thing and suddenly grew sympathetic for it. "Alright little guy, I gotta keep ya hidden for a while. My parents would flip if they you," Rainbow said putting the bird under her wing. She went inside her house and quickly tried running up to her room.

"Rainbow's back from detention! So ya learn your lesson or are you gonna keep being stupid?" Spectrum teased her five minute younger sister. Rainbow didn't have time for this she had to hide her bird friend and warn her parents and sisters about the guy planning to burn their house. Rainbow rolled her eyes at Spectrum as Polychrome waved, and quickly ran upstairs. She set the little bird down on her dresser and starred at it.

"So, uh, what the heck are you?" Rainbow asked curiously. Squawk. "Oh that's right, bird thing. Maybe my mom has a book on your type, she knows everything about animals," Rainbow said while trotting over to a book shelf. She scanned the shelf to find a book and soon picked one out. "Birds of Equestria," Dash read. She flipped through a few pages saying no at them then stopped. "A duck with cancer?" she said. The bird shook his head with his eyes closed. "Tucan? Nah. Hey this one looks pretty cool! A phoenix, magical bird that lives on for millenniums and can only die from attacks to the heart. It's tears can heal anything in ten seconds flat and-" Rainbow paused. "Ten seconds flat, that sounds pretty cool don't ya think?" The bird shrugged. "Whatever. Well, the picture of this bird looks nothing like you so I guess that's a no," Rainbow said moving on. The bird squawked again, but Rainbow paid no mind. She continued to flip through pages continuously saying no. She reached he last page and sighed. "Okay, I guess you're some unknown type of bird. What should I call you? Hmm, its gotta be something awesome. Synonyms uh... Striking? Yeah! Majestic! Majesty Strike!" The bird raised a brow at his new name. "What? Its awesome, and I can call you Majesty or Strike for short!" The bird gave a small sigh then pointed at the picture of the phoenix in the book. "Uh, I'm pretty sure you're not a phoenix... Oh the fire of the phoenix! That's right the fire! Thanks Majesty," Rainbow thanked. Strike slapped his face with a wing but then just nodded.

"Hey Dash, who ya talking to?" a voice called from downstairs. Rainbow always knew that stupid voice, it sounded just like her's. She had no time to think, Spectrum was the fastest of the three and the only one who knew how to fly. Before she knew it, both her sisters were staring dead at the animal she allowed into their abode.

"Oh my, is that a ph-"

"Ohhhh Dash brought a stray into the house!" Spectrum quickly cut off Polychrome. "I'm sooo telling mom when she gets back and you'll be in sooo much trouble!"

"No I found him on the street and he showed me something that I-" Rainbow tried defending herself.

"Uh-uh, I'm not listening you liar. Its not "cool" to bring strays in and think that they tell you stuff okay!" Flash screamed back. She was always the controlling one just because she was a few minutes older than the other two.

"No, I'm not kidding these two guys they were-"

"Me neither Dash," Flash said quickly as she heard the front door open. "Looks like mom is back, and you might get into some more trouble." She smirked.

"No please don't tell, he was the one that showed me the alley with the two guys and-"

"There is no alley so stop trying to make up stories! You have until tomorrow when you get back from detention to get rid of that-that thing!" Spectrum yelled. "Or I'm telling." With that, Rainbow and Polychrome where left in the room. Polychrome looked at Rainbow and excused herself after seeing the look on her face. Dash's emotions were mixed at the moment. Full of hatred for her controlling sister, yet sorrow for being yelled at. She shook her head vigorously and focused on what she was supposed to do. The fire was the only thing on her mind and she was determined to tell her mother.

Rainbow dashed down stairs and through the hallways until she almost ran into her mom. She stopped almost on a dime and was already panting when the two's rose eyes met.  
>"M-mom, two guys! They wanna burn the h-house down and and, they were planning, in-in a alley and they were uh..." Rainbow blabbered between breathes. Her mom stared down at the filly and blink. She didn't know if Rainbow was playing a prank or if she'd gone crazy. She never actually thought of Rainbow to be "less intelligent" just because she was born last, but this time she decided to play along.<p>

"Um, okay dear, I'll be sure to warn your father when he gets back," Prism said casually.

"Really?" Rainbow asked doubtfully.

"Really," her mother reassured as she roughened up Rainbow's mane with her hoof. Usually Dash kept faith in her mom knowing that she was the nicer one. Now that she thought about it, both her parents were really nice and she wondered how she and Flash got to be the way they were. Either way, this time she couldn't believe her mom believed her one hundred percent. However, she trusted her and let that be that.


End file.
